Planted Camera
by TuneoftheMoon
Summary: A girl decides to stalk the Doctor by sticking a camera in the TARDIS's console. What could go wrong? (This is my first fic, just so you all know)


One day, while he was off saving the world, I carefully planted a camera in the main console of the Doctor's TARDIS, quickly escaping when my work was done in case the owner of the time-space machine returned.

Shortly after running home, I grabbed my laptop from my desk and bolted to my room, locking the door behind me. Opening the computer, I opened the camera feed.

The camera showed a surprisingly high-quality image of the inside of the TARDIS, showing the entire front half of the console (I found a way to attach it to the very top to get as much as possible).

The door in the center of the screen opened, and inside ran a tall, thin character with a blue suit and spiky brown hair. His tan trench coat billowed behind him as he grabbed the edge of the console, pulling himself in and staring at all the buttons and switches with anticipation. Experimentally, he grabbed a knob on the far left side and turned it all the way to the right, causing a sudden lurch throughout the living machine. He hissed, and hurriedly pushed buttons to restabilize the TARDIS. She did so, and he sighed with relief.

Giving another sigh, he took a step away from the console, rocking back on his heels. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through his hair, then looked at that hand, as if it brought back an important memory.

I zoomed in the camera to get a better look at the Doctor's face, and his eyes looked akin to an unloved puppy's.

The Doctor just stood there, staring wistfully at his hand, then closed his eyes and dropped his head. "Oh, Rose," he whispered. He glanced back at the console, his eyes suddenly filling with determination, and confidently twisted some knobs and pushed some buttons and flipped some switches, until the TARDIS shook, and the Doctor's face lit up with a smirk. "Next stop," he shouted with newfound vigor, "T-"

He was cut off when a sudden jerk sent him off balance. Unfortunately, the camera I was using to totally-not-stalk the Doctor with came tumbling down as well.

Now all that could be seen was the floor of the main room and a pair of grimy red Converse. The Converse shoes took steps closer to the camera lens, while a muffled voice resounded far above. "What's this?"

Crap, crap, crap! I've been discovered! I wanted to shut off the camera and shut my laptop and call it a day, but something stopped me.

The Doctor picked up my camera, turning it all around and looking it over in his hands. He stared directly into the lens, muttering things that made absolutely no sense to a "normal" person.

Out of nowhere, I heard a sharp buzz in my ears and through the laptop's speakers, making my head hurt, and then the Doctor's voice saying, "Oh, hello there!"

I stared at the screen of my computer. The Doctor was looking at the camera and giving a smile completely uncharacteristic considering his previous mannerisms I witnessed.

"C-can you see me?" I asked, finding myself somewhat startled by this.

"Of course I can. I used my sonic screwdriver to show whoever was watching," the Doctor said, like it was obvious and completely normal to do that.

I forgot about that screwdriver. That must've been the buzz.

I sat there, dumbfounded, at how nice the Doctor was seeming to be, considering I was just stalking him.

He stared expectantly at the camera. "Where are you from? By the look of this, I would say Earth, correct?"

I nodded, still too surprised for words.

"What's your name?"

"J-Julianna." I was at least able to say my name.

"Really? What a nice name. Hello, Julianna." He said my name back to me, pronouncing it perfectly.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Where on Earth are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from the U.S., but I'm living in England at the moment," I answered, giving a slight laugh.

"Oh, are you? How nice. Vacation?" he smiled brightly, and my smile widened as well as I nodded yes.

"Brilliant. Awfully nice place, England."

"Yeah," I tilted my head in agreement. "That is, except for all the aliens and crazy people who have a magnetic collar leading them right to England." I said, almost feeling jealous that the aliens and crazies never came to America.

"True." the Doctor nodded, then suddenly was perplexed and asked, "Wait, how do you know that?"

"Seriously? It's all over the news, kind of an international standpoint. Mom and Dad won't stop talking about it, either. I'm surprised you don't pop up, a big blue phone box appearing and disappearing out of nowhere. There's gotta be some witnesses to that." I grinned.

"How are you aware of the TARDIS?" he asked me, sounding a bit angry.

"Relax, I'm not an alien spy or anything. Well, I might be a spy, cuz I did put a camera in your TARDIS, but I'm not an alien, I'm just curious." My smile turned to a lopsided smirk.

The Doctor stared at me. "Curious about what?"

I shrugged. "I dunno, just wondering what the great alien saving worlds from other aliens does in his spare time."

"Honestly, _how_ do you know all that?"

"A little Earth invention called the Internet. You'd be surprised actually how many people know of you and that time-space machine of yours."

The Doctor fell silent for a while. "Tell you what, how about you meet me here in ten minutes, and we can talk face-to-face," he suggested, and I gave a single nod.

"That sounds alright," I said, maintaining my outward appearance, but on the inside freaking out like a fangirl (which, admittedly, I was). "See ya then!"


End file.
